


Lilanette Week 2020

by sweetlemonjam



Series: Lila & Marinette Short Stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, they gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlemonjam/pseuds/sweetlemonjam
Summary: ay waddup see more at lilanette-week.tumblr.com
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Series: Lila & Marinette Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594189
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Active

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i have headcanons for both lila and marinette being chubby, in this one, lila is! Imagine if there were more body diversity in ML :/. Considering marinette has free access to sweets and cakes and helps out in the bakery, she should have more muscle and fat in my opinion. Also her dad is like, crazy thicc-boned. I also think since lila’s mom is kind of absent, lila just eats what she wants and doesn’t care. In my world there is no fatphobia

“Actually…”

“Really?” Lila raises an eyebrow of incredulity as Marinette looks her up and down appraisingly. There’s a pause, and then Marinette comes to a conclusion.

“I could probably even lift you,” Marinette claims matter-of-factly. Lila folds her arms, clearly doubting Marinette’s statement.

“Yea, sure, maybe when you have a Miraculous giving you super strength or whatever,” She replies, eyeing Marinette’s frame in turn. The French Asian is one of the more petite girls Lila knows. Her limbs are slim and she’s not even that tall. And Lila, with her sedentary lifestyle of sitting and playing on her phone, is definitely thicker than her. She’s pretty certain Marinette could really only carry her with the aid of the kwami.

“You don’t think I can carry you?” Marinette sends Lila a sly grin and pushes up one of her sleeves, showing off a bit more of her arm. She curls it, and Lila is surprised to see a slight definition of Marinette’s bicep. “I’ve been hauling sacks of flour since I was born! Carrying you would be nothing,” she says confidently.

“Babe, this isn’t anything I’m insecure about, but my body’s a little denser than a sack of flour,” Lila retorts, gesturing to herself. Chubby, plus-size, whatever term is being used nowadays, Lila is just going to be heavier than Marinette. Marinette rolls her eyes.

“So what?”

“So… you probably can’t do it,” Lila answers, but there’s a slight nagging doubt to her own words. She wonders if she’s wrong. Marinette has surprised her in a myriad of ways before. 

“Frankly, I’m offended, and I hope you’ll let do it anyway so I can prove you wrong,” Marinette says, rolling up her other sleeve, “and with no kwamis involved. I don’t need to be Ladybug, I’m plenty strong on my own.”

Lila blinks, and Marinette is striding towards her confidently. 

“Wait, what?” Lila says in surprise, “I mean, sure, but don’t say I didn’t wa- ah!”

Lila’s words are cut off by Marinette speeding up, bending slightly forward, and tossing her girlfriend over her shoulder with ease. Lila flails for a second, now partially upside-down, trying to keep her face from hitting Marinette’s back.

“See, like a flour sack,” Marinette says, one arm curled up around Lila’s waist, and another resting on the backs of Lila’s legs. 

Lila flushes at the proximity of her girlfriend, brain short-circuiting for a second.

“You are such a show-off,” Lila mumbles, pressing a hand to her forehead.

“What was that I heard? An apology?  _ Sorry Marinette, I was wrong _ ?” Marinette says, patting the small of Lila’s back. Lila gently head-bangs against Marinette’s back.

“Listen, I was expecting a bridal carry or something like that,” Lila protests, “not this crude sack carry-”

“Oh, you think I can’t carry you bridal style?” Marinette says, taking it as a challenge.

“Well- ack!” Lila’s interrupted again as Marinette seamlessly leans forward to take Lila off her shoulder and wraps an arm around her knees to pick her up in a bridal carry. Lila flushes harder, and huffs indignantly. This definitely isn’t everything Lila’s ever wanted.

“Told you so~” Marinette says gleefully, holding Lila tight.

“It’s not my fault you look like sticks, okay,” Lila says, crossing her arms again. She turns her head away, cheeks red as a ladybug.

“Well, these sticks are the ones holding you. And they can keep doing that in the future,” Marinette says, and Lila looks back at her with a smile.

“They better,” Lila says back, leaning into the hold, “Thanks. Maybe I’ll take a nap here.”

“Hey, you don’t get to relax yet! I think I deserve a kiss.” Marinette hefts Lila gently, “if you want.”

“Only if you don’t stop carrying me!” Lila says, and reaches up a hand to cup Marinette’s cheek and pull her into a kiss.

“Definitely,” Marinette answers, and smiles against Lila’s lips.


	2. royalty - cinderella-esque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK

“It’s a perfect opportunity,” Lila breathed, fingers curled gently around the parchment of the flyer. A masquerade at the palace… there would be hundreds of nobles attending. Hundreds of royals with pockets full of wealth. And everyone would be wearing masks. No one would question her identity.

Lila smiled as she gently set the paper down. 

“Perfect opportunities come with more risks,” a small voice returned, and Lila glanced up at the small orange creature floating above her. “An event like this is going to have way more security. More people, more guards, more witnesses,” 

“It won’t be a problem if I’ve got you,” Lila said simply, and the kwami laughed.

“Correct. But since a foreign prince is visiting, the consequences of getting caught are much higher.”

“Since when are you worrying about risks?” Lila raised an eyebrow curiously, and Trixx frowned slightly.

“I’m not sure why, but I don’t have a very good feeling about this,” The kwami confessed after a pause. “It might just be the recent news of what’s been going on.”

Lila’s playful tone gave way to solemnity.

“The murders,” She said quietly, and Trixx nodded.

“Not just that, though. It’s that they started happening around the same time you became my holder. I know you have nothing to do with it, but I’m not so sure what others think. To them, Volpina’s a thief. A coward. An enemy.” Trixx slowly descended into Lila’s palm. “They would have no problem blaming you for all of these deaths, and if you were caught…” The kwami trailed off.

Lila understood.

But money didn’t just appear out of nowhere. Food wouldn’t magically make its way to her table. 

She had a duty to help those in need.

Trixx smiled.

“I know that look, Lila.” She gently patted Lila’s palm. Lila smiled sheepishly. “But how were you planning on getting a fancy ball gown?” Trixx inquired.

“Well, you know…” Lila began and then looked away in embarrassment, “I thought you would be able to use your magic.”

Trixx blinked, and then laughed. 

“What? It’s not that funny!” Lila turned red and frowned in embarrassment, and Trixx composed herself.

“I’ve never really, uh, used my magic for  _ that _ ,” Trixx said amusedly, “but, I suppose I can try.” Lila stared at the kwami.

“Aren’t you like, a god?” She cocked her head and leaned back.

“Um, not quite. I guess I can understand that thought, though. Remember, I’m new at this too!”

“Even if you can’t make a physical dress… I guess we could make it an illusion? But it’ll be a little hard if there’s lots of people,” Lila pondered.

“Well, I am spirit for trickery. I’m sure I’m capable of that sort of thing. Considering what I’m made for, disguises like a ball gown should be within my abilities. My users are supposed to deceive others!”

***

Although Lila had convinced herself that this whole thing was for the people, she couldn’t help but be attracted by the idea of attending the ball like a wealthy person. She’d never had an opportunity like that, and neither did the people around her. Her life had been spent in poverty, and things like masquerades and money were too far from her reach.

Well, after meeting Trixx, the money had gotten closer. With Trixx’s power, Lila had been able to go out in the dark of the night as a thief. She’d been able to take coins and jewelry out of the houses of the wealthy and bring them into the hands of her friends. 

Lila wouldn’t forget that little girl’s face when she presented her with an entire cake. Trixx’s magic had allowed Lila to steal some money from a haughty man and go out to the market to purchase a big, frosted cake. 

That girl had never had anything like a cake on her birthday before. 

Lila may be thief. But she only ever took from the nobles; those who were so well off that losing a few coins or some jewelry would hardly affect them. Rarely did she ever keep the loot to herself; she often gave what she got to the other poorer people in the neighborhood. She was a part of the community, and she did what she could to support it.

And now was the best opportunity she had to do exactly that. 

Trixx had done well, and Lila was the best dressed she’d ever been in her entire life. The gown was breathtaking. The sunset orange gradated into a blood red down her legs, and gently touched hues of violet at her ankles. The outermost layer parted at her hip, revealing layers of sheer cream fabric with golden threaded through the edges. Golden strands laced the neckline into delicate patterns and curled around her shoulders. A choker of the same gold sat around her throat, with a fine ruby at its center. Similar rubies glinted under her ears, dangling from short gold chains. She had a matching mask of metallic gold that curled in lacy patterns with a few more rubies, framing her jade eyes. The dark hair that usually hung around her cheeks was pulled back into an elegant bun, held with golden pin.

Definitely enough to pass as a noble. A little more exotic than the others, she supposed, with the gradated colors and hairstyle. Perhaps even enough to catch the attention of the resident princess or prince, and steal away with their belongings.

Lila silently thanked Trixx as she confirmed the enchanted knife was strapped to her thigh. She’d been worried about the shoes, but the golden slippers has low heels and felt as comfortable as her usual transformed boots. Perfect.

All that was left was to get inside the castle. She’d persuaded her way onto someone else’s carriage, garnering pity with tales of her own carriage breaking down on her way to the kingdom, and explained away her lack of attendants as a young girl disobeying her parents, who hadn’t given her permission to attend the ball despite receiving an invitation. 

“I never really get to leave,”  _ Liliana Larose _ stated with downcast eyes. The noble sitting across from her was a boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes, who bought into her story easily. His wear consisted mostly of dark colors with deep greens, with a mask that roughly resembled that of a black cat.

“Oh, I completely understand! Honestly, I’m practically in the same boat. This is actually the first time I’ve left my kingdom!” He sympathized, Lila nodding the whole way up until the end. Kingdom? 

“Prince Adrien! I-I didn’t realize you! My deepest apologies!” Lila exclaimed, actually taken aback by this news.  _ This _ was the foreign prince! Out of all the carriages she’d schmoozed her way into, it was this one! 

“No worries,” Adrien hurried to assuage her, “It’s been nice talking to someone who didn’t know. It’s very tiring always being the prince. Like you, I’ve been under my father’s control since birth. I’ve wanted to go meet other people on my own, without the whole prince thing. But that’s kind of hard to escape… And besides, I  _ am  _ also wearing mask. You aren’t supposed to recognize me. I hope you don’t tell anyone else!”

Lila was lucky the kid was incredibly gullible and naive. She felt a little bad for him, but reminded herself of his wealth. He wouldn’t even know it was her, anyway. If things went well, he’d never see her again after tonight.

She continued the conversation, steering it as necessary.

“I… I have something to confess. I said I got an invitation earlier, but my parents kept it. Would you mind helping me?” Lila asked, doing her best to look sympathetic. 

“Of course!” Adrien exclaimed, laying a hand on one of hers. “My invitation includes a plus-one, so I can get you inside. We both deserve to attend this ball, and you’re incredibly brave to defy your parents like this. I’m a little jealous…” Adrien said the last part quietly, but Lila’s ears were sharp. Huh. What a pitiful guy.

“Your father won’t mind?” Lila asked, glancing out the window of the carriage as they neared the castle. Even if the prince was allegedly alone, Lila suspected there were probably guards or something that the king sent to protect him. Or maybe the prince was true to his word, and had somehow made it here without anyone finding out. Doubtful.

“No. Well, probably, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!” Adrien winked, and Lila gave him a small smile. The prince seemed like an alright guy.

True to his word, Adrien gave Lila his arm as they approached the guards, and they were let in with very little trouble. 

Clearly, Lila would avoid him. That is, after she perused his inventory. 

After getting into the ballroom, Lila left Adrien’s side fairly quickly, under the guise of a planned meeting with someone else. She didn’t want to attract too much attention, but she made note of a silver ring on his right hand. Perhaps she would find an opportunity to obtain that, but pure money was more useful. Even in the underdark of the kingdom, people weren’t always able to afford the valuables she managed to snatch.

Adrien looked mildly disappointed at her departure, but nodded with understanding.

“Find me again if you get bored! I enjoyed chatting with you,” Adrien said with a wave. What an incredibly trusting person.

Lila, as expected, garnered much attention with much head-turning, but most people looked away after a minute or two. A few men as well as women stared for longer, and Lila did her best to keep the red from her cheeks. She normally wasn’t under the scrutiny of so many wealthy people. Part of her told her to sneak away now, into the corridors and begin the looting, but another part of her was enjoying this. The hall was lavish and grand, with huge pillars and arched windows. And everyone, including her, was wearing masks. Lila would probably never experience anything like this ever again. It was way riskier than anything she’d ever done. In the castle, full of guards and guests, there was no telling what trouble might occur. Lila made her way to the side tables, where refreshments and food were laid out. Looking at it nearly made her dizzy.

There were meats of all kinds with savory sauces drizzled all over them. Cheeses she’d never seen before in varying shades of yellow. There was even wine available. Lila had never had the opportunity to experience inebriation before. But with a swish of her dress and wave of her hand, she slipped one of the smaller bottles into the bag hidden under her skirt. When she’d found Trixx, she’d found her resting on a small leather pouch. A pouch enchanted to hold way more than it could visibly contain. 

She didn’t feel the weight of the bottle as she walked down the tables, giving herself the chance to taste the different foods available. And by the gods, it was heavenly. Lila took the opportunity to sneak pouches off of the other partygoers while they enjoyed the wine. She was deft, and no one was the wiser. It was good to feel the heft of golden coins in her hand. It would feed so many of her friends, for so long.

“Pardon me,” a voice said behind Lila, who nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly turned around, suppressing her gasp at the sight. The woman who’d called out was dressed in a myriad of deep reds. Dark hair tumbled down to her shoulders, framing a set of gray-blue eyes. She was wearing a mask as well, of course, also dark red.

Something was familiar, but Lila couldn’t place it. 

“Might I trouble you for a dance?” She asked, reaching out a hand. Lila was taken aback, if only by the sheer confidence and beauty this woman radiated. And  _ she  _ was asking  _ her  _ for a dance? 

She regained her composure.

“Of course,” Lila answered, and took her hand, walking with her towards the dancing area. Lila scanned the woman up and down out of the corner of her eyes, noting her Asian features and noble posture.

Lila briefly had a suspicion that this was the princess of her kingdom. Not many had raven hair coupled with those eyes. Well, her and that masked ladybug-themed vigilante that sometimes thwarted Lila’s thievery.

Wait.

The woman pulled Lila forward, setting a hand on her waist. Lila felt her blood run cold as gloved fingers entwined with hers. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you when you entered,” The woman began, and together they stepped to the right. Of course this wasn’t the princess. The princess had a reputation for being shy and gentle. This woman was way too bold to be Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Besides, the princess was known for a fondness of pink and white, and would definitely be wearing one of the more cutesy gowns.

“Oh?” Lila answered, trying to focus on her feet. Trixx had helped show her the more common dances, thankfully. But she wasn’t used to them, and had to concentrate to make sure she executed the steps perfectly.

“Yes, you are quite breathtaking,” the woman replied, keeping her eyes trained on Lila’s. Lila looked up from her feet to match them, feeling Trixx’s spirit help guide her steps. Lila was torn between feeling flattered, or feeling terrified that this was Ladybug.

“O-oh, I try.” Lila managed a smile, “I could say the same about you.” If it was Ladybug, Lila had to strengthen her defenses. She bit the inside of her cheek hard, grounding herself.

“Really?” The mysterious woman tilted her head, “It seems that between us, you’re the one who’s been  _ taking _ .”

Lila’s heart dropped like an anchor, crashing down to her feet and she stumbled. Ladybug’s grip on her waist strengthened, holding her up. Lila looked up fearfully as she steadied, and saw the smile on Ladybug’s face.

“Like I said, I’ve been watching since your arrival. It’s hard to miss bottles of wine vanish as you pass,” she said, and Lila was confused to hear the good-natured tone.

“What do you want from me?” She asked, forgoing any more deception. Ladybug was a smart adversary, and they knew it was each other. Lila narrowed her eyes, trying to ready herself to run. Hard to do when Ladybug’s fingers were tangled with hers.

“Honestly? Just this dance. Maybe a few more after,” the woman answered, and Lila looked at her incredulously.

“What?”

“You heard me, Volpina. I’m a little tired of fighting each other all the time. Besides, we wouldn’t want to ruin this whole thing for the princess, right?” Ladybug suddenly dipped Lila, who was still trying to process everything in her brain. 

“For the princess?” Lila asked quizzically, and then moved to take the lead. She was done getting surprised.

“O-oh, didn’t you hear? This is the princess’ first party?” Ladybug answered, and Lila wondered at the brief stutter in her voice.

“Where would I have heard that?” She inquired, raising an eyebrow. Ladybug’s eyes went wide, and Lila connected the dots.

“Oh, I see,” Lila said, pulling Ladybug into a spin.

“What, you do?” Ladybug said, almost panicked. Interesting.

“What? It’s no surprise that the hero wants to get with the princess,  _ Ladybug _ .” Lila rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, yea, obviously!” Ladybug laughed, a little nervously, “but maybe don’t call me that here.”

“What would you have me call you then?” Lila briefly pulled Ladybug close, feeling more ease. Despite being enemies, Lila could tell that she was being truthful. 

“Oh, um, uhh, Annette?” Ladybug fumbled, no longer as in control of the situation.

“Didn’t think of a name until now?” Lila asked, smirking. “Call me Liliana. Liliana Larose.”

“Normally I don’t sneak into parties to steal stuff, so no, I hadn’t,” Annette shot back.

“So you _ were _ invited,” Lila retorted. “You a noble? Or did  _ Ladybug  _ receive an official invitation?”

“None of your business,  _ Lady Liliana _ ,” Annette said, a little sharply.

“Or perhaps you’re already in the favor of a certain Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who got you in,” Lila continued, gauging Ladybug’s reaction, who smirked.

“Maybe so,” Annette merely replied.

“Where is she, anyway?” Lila inquired, looking away to scan the ballroom for a fluffy pink dress.

“Hey,” Annette said, reaching a hand to Lila’s cheek and forcing her to look back. “Lady Liliana, am I not enough for you?” 

“Oh my, Lady Annette, are you cheating on the princess right now? Would she be happy knowing you’re spending time with your enemy?” Lila said, feeling her temperature rise as she got bolder. And Ladybug’s warm hand cupping her cheek wasn’t helping.

“Sounds to me like you’re jealous,” Ladybug’s hand slid back down to Lila’s shoulder, and they spun yet again.

“I’m only pointing out your dishonestly. Looks like you really can’t get enough of my attention.” Lila shrugged. “Poor princess. Her hero is off courting her sworn enemy!”

“Sworn enemy looks like she’s having a great time, to me,” Ladybug countered.

“Maybe so,” Lila repeated, “Not like it’s often I get to relax.”

“Why, too busy taking things that aren’t yours?” 

Lila frowned.

“Believe it or not, I have reasons for what I do,” she finally said. Ladybug looked a little at a loss for words.

Lila made up her mind, and she dipped the woman low, leaning down with her.

“Like this.”

Lila pressed her lips to Ladybug’s, holding her close for the second. She could feel Ladybug freeze completely.

And the second was over.

Lila pulled her back to her feet and stepped away.

“Have fun explaining that to your  _ princess _ , Lady Annette. I bet she’s watching. I’m sure she’ll love to hear how  _ honest  _ and  _ wonderful  _ and  _ heroic  _ you are,” she said coldly, and turned away, Ladybug’s ring clutched in her hand. The hero hadn’t noticed.

Lila took quick strides, ducking behind columns and weaving through the crowds into a hall. And she did as planned. She gathered food and clothes, stuffing them into her pouch. Clothes that looked simple enough that they wouldn’t be suspected of having been in a noble’s possession. Supplies, money, anything that would help her people. All the while, Ladybug’s words taunting her.  _ Too busy taking things that aren’t yours? _

Screw her, and screw this whole kingdom. At least half its people were in poverty, and she was the only one doing anything about it.

Lila was quiet and methodical, stealthing through rooms. Trixx had changed her wear back to her useful rogue outfit. Easier to hide. It was easy to steal. She was faster and quieter with Trixx’s blessing. The night just made it easier. Lila opened the window of the current room, ready to leave.

“Hello?” A voice called out, shy and light. Lila froze. Caught off guard, again. She turned just the slightest bit, curious to see who it was. The moonlight from the window spilled across the floor, drawing her eyes to the doorframe.

Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in the doorway, currently maskless and in a pink dress. Strange Lila hadn’t been able to see her in the ballroom. Another dark-haired girl that hurt Lila to see. And another one that would probably hate her.

The princess took a step forward, and Lila leaped out of the window into the night.


End file.
